


Dye My Hair (and I'll Die)

by PurpleFoxx



Series: Парикмахерско-хирургическая!AU [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFoxx/pseuds/PurpleFoxx
Summary: После разговора с родителями, Эмити пришла в отчаянье. Чтобы успокоить возлюбленную, Луз пригласила её к себе домой, где Блайт, впервые за долгое время, почувствовала себя в безопасности.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Парикмахерско-хирургическая!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914310
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Dye My Hair (and I'll Die)

**Author's Note:**

> С окончанием первого сезона вас, мои хорошие! Спасибо, что заглянули сюда❤  
> В работе больше флаффа, чем ангста, не надейтесь на смерти и мрак. Но страдашки немного присутствуют, так что осторожно!
> 
> Это работа является второй частью цикла фанфиков по АУ, где Луз стилистка, а Эмити учится на хирурга. Они почти не связаны, так что можно читать по отдельности.
> 
> 1 часть - https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862176

Луз потягивала холодный кофе со взбитыми сливками из тоненькой трубочки, то и дело отрываясь от неё, чтобы рассказать Эмити о прошедшем дне. Девушка взмахивала руками, то и дело задевая солонку, которая вот-вот грозилась упасть.

— Ты представляешь, она пришла с пепельными кудрями, и её пудель был такого же цвета! Он такой милашка! Кинг сюсюкался с ним все полтора часа, а потом говорил, что ненавидит собак. Стричь её было сложно, но мне понравилось.

Эмити засмеялась. Она почти не прикасалась к остывающему зелёному чаю. Всё внимание девушки было приковано к мелодичному голосу, завораживающим карим глазам и сражающей наповал улыбке. Неоновая подсветка игралась с волосами Луз, и Эмити подметила про себя, что возлюбленной шёл фиолетовый цвет.

— А как твои пары? — спросила Луз, чуть наклонив голову. Она вытянула руку, и Эмити коснулась загорелых пальцев, накрыв ладонь Луз своей. Комочек счастья внутри в очередной раз лопнул и наполнил тело девушки теплом, которое вызывало покалывание в кончиках пальцев.

— Нормально. Химия меня когда-нибудь прикончит, но мне нравится набираться опыта у практикующих хирургов, — сказала девушка и отпила немного чая. Луз стащила конфету из-под носа Эмити и кивнула. — Кстати, моя семья собирается на закрытую премьеру спектакля и у меня есть лишний билет…

— Ты приглашаешь меня? — спросила Луз, уловив намекающий взгляд Эмити.

— Да, — на щеках студентки запылал ели заметный румянец. Луз ободряюще провела большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Эмити. — Конечно я приду! — воскликнула Носеда. Широкая улыбка озарила её лицо.

— Когда? О, и что мне лучше надеть?

— Послезавтра. Что-нибудь официальное. Я пойду в платье в пол, — сказала Эмити. Она допила чай и посмотрела в глаза Луз. На дне шоколадных глаз плескалась радость, смешанная с восторгом.

— Хорошо, я приду. Скинешь мне потом адрес и время? А то я забуду, — Луз почесала затылок и опустила глаза, стесняясь своей забывчивости. Эмити нашла это очаровательным, и кончики её губ поползли вверх. Луз позвала официантку и попросила счёт. Они разделили сумму пополам и направились к выходу. Луз помогла Эмити надеть бежевое пальто, и от мягких прикосновений смуглых пальцев по спине Блайт пробежали мурашки.

Улица встретила их осенней прохладой. Разноцветные листья срывались с деревьев и кружили над городом. Они опускались на серый асфальт, превращая унылую дорогу в красно-жёлтый праздничный ковёр. Эмити достала зонт, который укрыл их от моросящего дождя. Не сговариваясь, девушки пошли в парк. Ветер трепал их волосы, кружил осенние листья и запутывался между веток. Луз подхватила Эмити под руку, ведя её в сторону палатки с хот-догами.

— Ты встречаешься с парикмахером. Поэтому мы будем есть всякую вредную, зато дешёвую еду, — сказала Луз, не терпя возражений. Эмити подавила смешок и кивнула. Она любила хот-доги и девушку, которая оживлённо махала руками, пытаясь выбрать, что ей взять. Этот день не мог стать прекраснее.

Они разошлись только под вечер, когда солнце скрылось за высотками, и на город опустилась темнота. Эмити доехала до своей станции и чмокнула Луз в щёку на прощание. Поезд повёз Носеду дальше, скрывшись в темноте тоннеля. Квартира встретила Эмити сквозняком и одиночеством. Эмира и Эдрик задерживались в своём театре, а родители снова засиживались на работе. Сняв пальто и разувшись, девушка дошла до своей комнаты и плюхнулась на кровать. С губ не сползала влюблённая улыбка. Эмити достала телефон из кармана. На экране высветилось одно непрочитанное сообщение.

Солнышко❤: Спасибо за сегодня! Было очень круто❤

Эмити прикусила губу. Волна чувств унесла её разум из просторной комнаты куда-то далеко, к синеющему небу и серебристым звёздам. Девушка прижала ладони к пылающему лицу и попыталась взять себя в руки.

Тебе спасибо: 3

Солнышко❤: Когда и где встретимся послезавтра?

В половину шестого у рядом у главного театра, хорошо?

Солнышко❤: Просто шикарно! Жду не дождусь Уже скучаю❤

И я❤

Эмити улыбнулась, начав накручивать на палец выбившуюся из причёски прядь. Она перечитала переписку ещё раз и прикрыла глаза. Два оставшихся дня обещали тянуться вечность.

***

Эмити нервно стучала ногой по асфальту. Она пришла на пятнадцать минут раньше положенного и теперь вглядывалась в каждое лицо, пытаясь найти Луз. Помада на губах девушки стёрлась от постоянных покусываний. Тугой комок из сомнений и страха, поселившийся внутри, разрастался. Перед глазами то и дело вспыхивали образы родителей, которые недовольно цокали языком и презрительно смотрели на дочь. Эмити вздохнула и устремила взгляд вдаль, пытаясь отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей.

— Вау, — выдохнула Эмити, увидев Луз, неуверенно приближающуюся к ней. Девушка была одета в чёрный костюм, под воротником виднелась милая бабочка. Вечерний бриз трепал зачёсанные назад волосы. Страх, терзавший Эмити, исчез. Вместо него появилась лёгкость, которая наполнила тело девушки. — Ты выглядишь потрясающе.

— Спасибо, ты тоже, — улыбнулась Луз и взяла Эмити за руку. — Это платье очень тебе идёт.

— Спасибо. Спектакль скоро начнется, так что пойдем вовнутрь? Я познакомлю тебя со своими родственниками, — на последнем слове голос Эмити дрогнул. На дне её взгляда поселился ужас, но вместе с тем девушка казалась решительной. Она подхватила Луз под руку, как делала тысячу раз до этого, и они поднялись по мраморным ступенькам. Роскошные двери из красного дерева распахнулись перед девушками, впуская их в залитый светом зал. Луз восхищённо вздохнула. В её глазах отражались отблески хрустальной лампы. Эмити заглянула в карие омуты, теряя в них себя и все переживания.

— Хэй, Миттенс, — послышался голос за спиной девушек. Эмити резко обернулась и увидела брата, который махал ей рукой. Эмира, стоявшая рядом, улыбнулась сестре. Женщины в пышных платьях и мужчины в элегантных смокингах возмущённо посмотрели на близнецов, и Эмити почувствовала, как к щекам прилила кровь. Девушка не сразу заметила родителей, стоявших чуть поодаль от Эмиры и Эдрика. На их лицах застыло недовольство. Эмити сглотнула тугой комок и подошла к родственникам. Луз ободряюще сжала её ладонь.

— Здравствуйте, — сказала Эмити. Луз кивнула в знак приветствия. Родители оценивающе посмотрели на девушек и вздохнули. Эмира наклонилась к сестре и шепнула: «Не переживайте, всё будет хорошо».

— Не представишь нас своей подруге? — спросила мать Эмити, подойдя ближе.

— Да. Это Луз Носеда, моя девушка, — Эмити сглотнула, заметив, как скривились родители на последнем слове. — Луз, это мои родители, мистер и миссис Блайт.

— Приятно познакомиться, Луз, — улыбнулась миссис Блайт. — Ваш наряд очень… оригинальный.

— Спасибо! Я думала надеть к нему пачку, как на свой выпускной, но подумала, что это будет слишком, — Луз тихо засмеялась, и от этого звука бабочки в животе Эмити вспорхнули. — Ваше платье выглядит потрясающе.

Мистер Блайт подошёл вплотную к Луз, скользнул по ней оценивающим взглядом и нахмурился. Он повернулся к дочери и грозно сказал ей:

— Можно тебя на секунду?

Эмити кивнула и сжала ладонь Луз в последний раз. Носеда ласково улыбнулась, шепнув: «Всё будет хорошо». Эмити кивнула и пошла за отцом. Он остановился рядом с мраморной лестницей, которую обрамляли позолоченные перила. Вокруг не было ни души.

— Кого ты привела? Ты понимаешь, что она тебе не пара?! — фигура отца, нависающая над Эмити, пугала её. Она почувствовала себя маленькой девочкой, которую вновь ругали за оплошность, за то, что ей не удалось быть идеальной. В глазах Эмити застыли слёзы. Страх и обида впились в сердце гнилыми шипами.

— Я не понимаю… — прошептала Эмити, обняв себя руками. Озноб прошиб тело холодной волной.

Ладони Эмити сжались в кулаки. Гнев, трепещущий в сердце, заполонил всё её существо. Девушка почувствовала силу, которая пришла на смену непониманию и страху. Она взглянула в карие глаза напротив. Эмити поразилась тому, насколько пустыми они были, словно счастье дочери не волновало старшего Блайта. Щеки Эмити запылали от ярости. Слова сами вырвались из её лёгких:

— Я буду с тем, кем захочу! Это только мое дело! Я люблю её и точка!

Речь Эмити оборвалась. Её глаза округлились. Щеки младшей Блайт горели, но не от злости, а от смущения. Она никогда не произносила этих слов вслух и теперь, когда они прозвенели в воздухе словно первая мартовская гроза после снежной зимы, Эмити захотела провалиться сквозь землю. Она попыталась скрыть свои эмоции и поджала губы. На дне янтарных глаз плескалась решительность, и отец не смог противостоять дочери.

— Как скажешь, — сказал мистер Блайт, одернув пиджак. Он свысока посмотрел на Эмити, заставляя сердце девушки сжаться от страха. — Я надеялся, что хотя бы одна дочь не разочарует меня, но я ошибся. Подумай о том, что мы с матерью всё ещё содержим тебя. Возможно, это поможет тебе сделать правильный выбор.

Отец поспешил вернуться в зал, а Эмити осталась стоять у лестницы. Слезы, умело сдерживаемые во время разговора, теперь стекали по щекам и капали на красный ковер, оставляя тёмные пятна. Эмити опустила голову и поспешила найти уборную. Холодная вода брызнула из крана, и девушка умылась. Горящие щеки остыли, но краснота под глазами не собиралась исчезать. Эмити потеряла контроль над слезами, которые беспорядочно стекали по щекам. В помещении то и дело раздавались всхлипы, и тело девушки содрогалось при каждом вдохе.

— Хей, Эмити, вот ты где! Там уже третий звонок, — на пороге возникла Луз. Улыбка не её лице померкла, стоило девушке взглянуть на Эмити. — Что случилось?

Луз подошла поближе, и обеспокоенно положила руку на плечо Блайт. Эмити попыталась скрыть слезы и выдавить из себя улыбку, но вместо этого из лёгких вырвался очередной всхлип. Луз нежно, почти невесомо прижала возлюбленную к себе. Эмити уткнулась носом в чужое плечо и крепко стиснула черную ткань пиджака.

— Тише, тише, — прошептала Луз, поглаживая Эмити по голове. — Хочешь, мы уедем куда-нибудь отсюда?

— Я не хочу домой, — хрипло произнесла Эмити, сильнее сжимая пиджак возлюбленной.

— Хорошо. Хочешь, покажу тебе свою квартиру? — голос Луз казался озадаченным, словно она перебирала в голове все варианты, отметая неудачные. — Или в нашу кафешку, м?

Эмити подавила всхлип и вздохнула. Слёз стало меньше, и девушка утёрла их рукавом платья. Луз издала смешок и помогла Эмити умыться.

— Давай мы правда поедем к тебе? Я не в том состоянии, чтобы идти куда-то, прости, что навязываюсь, — пробормотала Эмити. Она оторвалась от Луз, чтобы снова умыться. Глаза стали ещё краснее, и Эмити пожалела, что не взяла с собой тональный крем.

— Ты не навязываешься, я сама предложила! Сейчас вызову такси, — сказала Луз. Она приобняла Эмити за плечи, — Если ты захочешь рассказать, что случилось, я всегда готова выслушать.

Эмити кивнула. Она не хотела казаться слабой в глазах возлюбленной, но сердце порывалось выложить все карты на стол и снова расплакаться. Луз уткнулась в телефон, вызывая такси. Эмити попыталась справиться с сомнениями и, как обычно, послушать разум, но рядом с Луз она не могла прятаться за маской идеальной девушки.

— Такси будет через три минуты. Пойдём к выходу? Эмити кивнула, выдавив из себя подобие улыбки. Зал встретил их пустотой, лишь официантка стояла за прилавком буфета. Мягкий свет подчёркивал опухшие глаза Эмити, и Луз поспешила закрыть её собой, чтобы никто не увидел слабость возлюбленной.

Улица встретила их ночной прохладой, приглушённым светом фонарей и шумом машин, эхом отдающимся в ушах. Луз нашла нужный автомобиль и села на заднее сиденье. Эмити пристроилась рядом. Плечи девушек соприкасались, и, чувствуя тепло чужого тела, Эмити позволила себе расслабиться. Усталость разлилась по телу словно свинец, заставляя прикрыть глаза. Остаток пути Эмити дремала.

Луз разбудила её когда они подъехали к дому и помогла вылезти из машины. Многоэтажки грозно нависли над девушками, и Эмити поёжилась. Откуда-то доносились крики подростков. Луз зашла в подъезд, и Эмити поспешила за ней.

Квартира, в которой жила Луз, оказалась не слишком большой, но уютной. Повсюду были разбросаны журналы и одежда. На стене висели фотографии, и Эмити невольно загляделась на них. Луз выглядела счастливой, улыбаясь со снимков и показывая в камеру знак мира.

— Я дома! — крикнула Луз. — Хути, оденься сразу, у нас гости.

— Кого ты привела? — из гостиной вышла женщина в домашнем платье. — О, ты Эмити, да?

Женщина протянула руку, и Эмити пожала её, выдавив из себя улыбку. Пепельные волосы хозяйки дома были настолько объёмными и пушистыми, что Блайт захотелось потрогать их. В свете ламп карие глаза отдавали золотом, и Эмити невольно залюбовалась.

— Это Ида, моя наставница. Она научила меня всему, что я знаю. — тепло улыбнулась Луз. — Так, ладно, познакомились, мы пошли в мою комнату.

— Ну давайте, — тихо засмеялась Ида. — Я пока сделаю вам чай.

— Спасибо, — Луз послала наставнице шуточный воздушный поцелуй, и Ида закатила глаза. Эмити тихо рассмеялась. В квартире царили тепло и любовь, и девушка расслабилась, почувствовав себя в безопасности. Луз взяла Эмити за руку и увела в самую дальнюю комнату. Помещение больше походило на каморку, наполненную разными вещами. Маленькое окно пропускало серебристый лунный свет, который танцевал на глянцевой поверхности письменного стола. Луз повесила пиджак на спинку стула. Она нахмурилась, будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить, а после улыбнулась:

— Садись, не стесняйся. Я могу принести печенье или что-нибудь ещё.

— Спасибо, не нужно, — Эмити присела на краешек кровати. Луз накинула плед на плечи возлюбленной и крепко обняла её.

— Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь рассказывать, что произошло, что сказал твой отец, но я рядом, — девушка поправила прядь, выбившуюся из причёски Эмити. — Я не знаю как могу помочь, но может утешительные обнимашки тебе помогут?

— Помогут, — тихо засмеялась Эмити, утыкаясь в плечо Луз. От неё пахло сиренью и лечебными травами. Аромат окутал Эмити, заставив прикрыть глаза и отдаться тёплым рукам. Луз гладила девушку по спине, и это дарило чувство защищённости. Эмити почти заснула, когда в дверь постучали.

— Иду, — сказала Луз, оторвавшись от Эмити. Дверь открылась. На пороге стояла Ида, в руках которой был поднос с двумя чашками и тарелкой со сладостями.

— Не знаю, что сейчас едят студенты помимо энергетиков, так что вот. Захотите нормального ужина — Хути состряпал что-то. Но не уверена, что это съедобно, так что закажите доставку, — сказала Ида и протянула поднос. Луз взяла его, чмокнув наставниц в щёку.

— Спасибо, — Носеда взяла поднос. — Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя, дитя. Не засиживайтесь допоздна и, пожалуйста, не разгромите спальню, — сказала Ида, прежде чем закрыть дверь. На щеках Луз расцвёл румянец, и она поспешила помотать головой, чтобы спрятать его. Подавив смешок, Эмити взяла горячую кружку и поставила её на колени. Тепло приятно покалывало замёрзшие пальцы. По окну забарабанили капли дождя, и девушки прислушались к музыке осени. Им не требовалось слов, чтобы выразить эмоции, объятья справлялись с этим. Луз прижала Эмити к себе, разделив с ней плед.

— У тебя очень милая семья, — тихо сказала Эмити, чувствуя дыхание Луз на своей щеке.

— Да, они классные. Хути и Кинг — приёмные дети Иды. Хотя она шутит, что эти двое ей больше как питомцы, — засмеялась Луз. — Они приютили меня, когда я осталась одна в городе. Моя мама живёт на другом конце страны, но я иногда к ней езжу. Или она ко мне.

Луз чмокнула Эмити в щёку. Она прижалась ближе в поисках тепла. Эмити крепко обняла возлюбленную, спасая её от осеннего холода.

— Прости, я разболталась, — прошептала Луз.

— Мне интересно узнавать что-то новое о тебе, — сказала Эмити, утыкаясь в шею Луз.

— Тогда хорошо. Они пили чай и болтали на отвлечённые темы. Разговор с отцом начал постепенно забываться в остроумных шутках, спонтанных поцелуях и мягких прикосновениях. Время близилось к ночи, и Луз предложила Эмити переодеться в пижаму. Блайт покраснела, боясь представить, как глупо будет выглядеть в чужой одежде, но выбора у неё не было.

— Я отвернусь, — подмигнула Луз, и щёки Эмити залились румянцем. Она встала с кровати и приняла пижамный комплект из рук возлюбленной. Свободная футболка в сердечко и розовые шорты на резинке легко налезли на девушку. Несмотря на причудливый рисунок, она чувствовала себя комфортно в чужой одежде.

Луз выключила свет, и они легли на кровать. Из-за размера матраса девушкам пришлось прижаться друг к другу, чтобы уместиться на нем. В груди Эмити распустились ростки тепла, но что-то не давало им превратиться в согревающие цветы. Блайт прикусила губу и тихо вздохнула. Никогда раньше она не могла довериться другому человеку, но теперь рядом была Луз. Поделиться с ней переживаниями казалось хоть и странным, но правильным.

— Мои родители, — начала Эмити, сглотнув, — они неплохие люди, хотят только лучшего для меня и близнецов, но иногда переходят границу. Их завышенные ожидания делают мне больно. Родителей не было рядом, когда мне было плохо, никогда. Они только требуют и думают, что это идёт мне на пользу. Отец против того, чтобы я была с тобой. Это ужасно, потому что я…

Эмити запнулась. Слова застряли в горле, не желая раздаваться в темноте маленькой комнатушки. Луз ласково смотрела на Эмити и поглаживала её по плечу. Тело Блайт переполнила решительность, и девушка прикрыла глаза, стараясь собраться с мыслями. Она приоткрыла рот, выдохнув:

— …люблю тебя.

Эмити прикусила губу и спрятала взгляд. За облегчением, которые принесли эти слова, последовал страх. Девушка боялась посмотреть на Луз, наткнуться на жалость и отказ в чужом взгляде. Сердце Эмити разрывалось от противоречащих чувств, её ладони сжались в кулаки.

— Хей, ты чего? — спросила Луз, погладив Эмити по спине. — Я тоже люблю тебя.

Не веря, Эмити распахнула глаза и посмотрела на Луз. Та продолжила:

— Ты — это ты. Не часть родителей. Ты не обязана быть идеальной дочерью, выбирать пару, которая понравиться им. Я полюбила Эмити Блайт, прекраснейшую смущающуюся девушку, любящую «Азуру», медицину и зелёный чай, а не то, кем ты пытаешься быть в глазах своей семьи.

Эмити попыталась сглотнуть ком, застрявший в горле, но на глаза уже навернулись слёзы. Она стёрла их тыльной стороной ладони. Внутри девушки взорвался фейерверк из облегчения, радости и любви. Луз погладила Эмити по голове, и все страхи Блайт улетучились в уюте и нежности, витавших в воздухе.

— Спасибо, — тихо прошептала Эмити. Луз улыбнулась и обняла девушку, не давая волнениям подобраться к ним. — Это очень важно для меня.

Эмити прикрыла глаза. Накопленная усталость дала о себе знать.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептала Эмити, прежде чем провалиться в сон. Больше она не боялась быть отвергнутой.

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу пояснить, что отец Эмити не гомофоб, просто сноб. Ему не нравится не пол Луз, а именно её статус.
> 
> Спасибо за прочтение❤ Я буду очень рада отзывам и кудосам❤


End file.
